Наваждение
by RomyVolturi
Summary: ООС: Алеку и Джейн Вольтури физически 15-16 лет, они родились в Англии в 1481 году, год и возраст изменены осознанно, любые претензии по несоблюдению канона не принимаются автором во внимание. Ренесми взрослый дампир и выглядит на 17 лет.
1. Непознанная власть

**Название: Наваждение**

**Автор: ****Romy**

**Бета: нет**

**Пейринг: Алек/Ренесми, Джейкоб/Джейн**

**Жанр: ****Dark****romance**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Дисклеймер: персонажи принадлежат Стефани Майер**

**Предупреждение: инцест**

**ООС: Алеку и Джейн Вольтури физически 15-16 лет, они родились в Англии в 1481 году, год и возраст изменены осознанно, любые претензии по несоблюдению канона не принимаются автором во внимание. Ренесми взрослый дампир выглядит на 17 лет. **

**Глава ****# ****1**

**Непознанная власть**

Ни для кого не секрет то, что за Джейн Вольтури водятся не малые грехи. Некогда жертва людской жестокости, она во многом превзошла злодеяния своих ныне давно усопших мучителей. Девочка, чей взгляд, околдовывая жертву, заставляет ее чувствовать агонию невыносимой боли не раз испытывала наслаждение, наблюдая за тем, как поверженные вампиры корчатся в муках, умоляя ее проявить к ним милосердие. Но может ли вообще проявить милосердие та, кто своими собственными руками погубила людей, которых она от рождения и до собственной смерти называла священными словами отец и мать? Их убила не жажда крови, которую она испытывала в тот момент, когда Аро впервые показал ей, что есть бессмертие и какую жертву нужно принести ради того, чтобы жить вечно. Их убила всепоглощающая жажда мести, навсегда сковавшая льдом хрупкое сердце некогда невинной беззащитной девочки. Они умерли, истекая кровью и не было дня, чтобы Джейн не вспоминала о них. Они предали ее, они позволили обезумевшей толпе сжечь ее заживо. Она ненавидела их всем сердцем, так же как она ненавидела всех тех, кто был причастен к ее несправедливой казни. На всем белом свете есть лишь один человек, которого Джейн по-настоящему любила и любит до сих пор. Ее брат – ее Алек. Теперь он так же, как и она вампир. Однако сей факт нисколько не отразился на их отношениях. Они по-прежнему теплы и полны искренней нежности друг к другу. Они одно целое. Даже сейчас не имея возможности видеть брата всего пару дней, Джейн тосковала по нему, находясь за сотни тысяч километров от родного дома. Аро приказал ей разобраться с вампиром, который ради собственного эксперимента соблазнял смертных девушек, и те впоследствии рожали ему детей наполовину вампиров - наполовину людей. Алек остался в Вольтерре, а юную Джейн сопровождали в ее путешествии Деметрий, Феликс, и новичок в клане Вольтури – Фред, чьим талантом было вызывать у окружающих приступы отвращения, из-за чего он становится практически незаметным для людей и вампиров. Все они были славными ребятами, если говорить о преданности идеалам Вольтури и Аро в частности, но Джейн находила себя слишком гордой для того, чтобы позволить себе общение с ниже стоящими по иерархии вампирами. Дело с предприимчивым вампиром было успешно завершено и все четверо Вольтури в полной тишине возвращались домой.

– Кажется, мы подобрались слишком близко к территории Калленов, – равнодушно сообщил Деметрий. Вероятнее всего Джейн и сама знала об этом, но он счел нужным лишний раз предупредить свою неразговорчивую спутницу и не менее молчаливых Феликс и Фреда. – Если мы продолжим идти на север, то вероятнее всего выдадим свое присутствие.

– Не выдадим, – уверенно ответила девушка. Аро многое было известно о Калленах, в том числе и место их нового постоянного местожительства. – Каллены покинули свой дом и вряд ли в скором времени вернуться обратно. Они живут среди людей и чтобы не выдавать себя они вынуждены часто переезжать с одного места на другое. Поверь мне, они сейчас не здесь.

– И все же я чувствую рядом их присутствие, – возразил Деметрий. Его дар никогда не ошибается. Чутье подсказывало ему, что рядом есть Каллен. Один, по крайней мере. Джейн резко остановилась. Девушка обдумывала, стоит ли ей сейчас испытывать судьбу и вновь встречаться с олимпийским кланом на их же территории. Хотя можно ли считать этот лес их территорией? Она Вольтури и имеет право ходить там, где ей вздумается.

– Кажется это волки, – сообщил Фред, вернувшийся с беглой самовольной разведки. Для него этот поход был первым серьезным заданием, на котором он должен был показать все, чему он научился за время своего недолгого обучения у Феликса. Благодаря своему дару, Фред мог бы остаться незамеченным, даже если рядом с ним находилась бы целая армия обученных сражаться оборотней. – Возможно один или два. Там на поляне.

Джейн устремила свой взгляд в ту сторону, куда показывал Фред. Оборотни для этих мест не редкость. Возможно, они могут позволить себе слегка отступить от своих планов и прикончить парочку другую пушистых друзей Калленов. От мысли, как сильно будет расстроена их смертью Белла, на лице Джейн расцвела улыбка. О, да! Она хочет видеть ее лицо или, по крайней мере, быть уверенной, что бела узнает, кто именно повинен в этом. Возможно, им даже удастся отправить на тот свет ее пса, того самого из-за которого вся стая в день суда над бессмертным ребенком приняла их сторону, создавая численный перевес в пользу Олимпийцев.

– Фред, ты знаешь, что нужно делать, – приказала Джейн. Она очень надеялась на то, что новичок не подведет и не испортит сюрприза для намеченных ими жертв. Фред был еще очень молод и неопытен, но он ненавидел оборотней и желал им смерти не меньше, чем кто-либо другой из клана Вольтури. – Не дай им заметить нас раньше времени.

– Будет сделано, – самодовольно ухмыльнулся молодой вампир. Ему не было известно о том, что именно по вине той, кому он теперь так верно служит, умерла его лучшая подруга Бри Таннер, память о которой вампир хранит и поныне. Что стало с ней после того, как армия новорожденных Виктории вступила в схватку с Олимпийским кланом? Фред знал лишь то, что она была убита. Ее убили либо Каллены, либо волки, им помогающие. И возможно один из тех псов, что сейчас находиться на поляне разорвал на части несчастную Бри. Он должен отомстить им.

– Деметрий, убедись в том, что поблизости нет других волков или кого-то из Калленов. – Безопасность превыше всего. Не должно быть случайных свидетелей. – Феликс останешься со мной.

После того, как все приказы юной вампирши были исполнены, перед взором Джейн, наконец, предстала та самая поляна, о которой говорил Фред. И увиденное очень порадовало ее. Тот самый оборотень и молодая рыжая девчонка устроили пикник прямо посреди леса, совершенно не подозревая того, что за ними следят. Спасибо Фреду, он превосходно выполнил свою часть плана. Странный запах, исходящий от незнакомки говорил о том, что она гибрид. Неужели Каллены оставили свою драгоценную уродку – полукровку на попечение одного оборотня? Они даже глупее, чем ты думала, – мысленно улыбнулась про себя Джейн. Накинув на голову капюшон, девушка не спеша вышла на солнце, чьи ласковые лучи освещали собой эту небольшую поляну.

– Так, так, так, – слегка наклонив на бок голову, сладким голоском произнесла Джейн, тем самым обращая на себя внимание влюбленной парочки. А когда-то она наивно думала, что Калленам ниже падать уже некуда. Дружба с пушистыми зверушками это одно, но любовь? Это просто отвратительно. – Маленький гибрид Каллен играет в любовь со своей ручной собачкой? Не хочу разочаровывать, но один из вас очень скоро умрет.

Услышав обидные слова в свой адрес, девушка резко повернула голову и, увидев Джейн, замерла на месте. Темные одежды и кровавые глаза вызывали в ней одну лишь ассоциации – Вольтури. Не никаких сомнений в том, что девочка это Вольтури. И хуже того, Ренесми, кажется, догадываясь о том, как ее имя. Джейн. Все ее мысли сразу же передались Джейкобу, которого она держала за руку. Оборотень видел, какой вред может причинить эта вампирша и инстинктивно пихнул Ренесми себе за спину, пытаясь оградить любимую от смертоносного взгляда кровавых глаз.

– Несси, убегай отсюда! – сквозь зубы процедил Джейкоб. Его тело сотрясалось, готовясь к перевоплощению. Только став оборотнем у него появиться возможность убить вампиршу и ее возможных сообщников. Что-то подсказывало ему, что она здесь далеко не одна. Кто-то другой обманул его чувства, не давая ему почувствовать угрозу, прежде чем уже будет слишком поздно. – Живо!

Ренесми испуганно взглянула на лучшего друга. Нет. Она не может оставить его. Ему не справиться с Вольтури. Никому это не подвластно. Но и пользы от того, что она останется тоже мало. _– Я приведу помощь_, – мысленно произнесла Ренесми. Сем. Надо бежать в деревню Квильетов. Ренесми неохотно отпустила руку Джейкоба, и бросилась бежать в противоположном направлении от Джейн. Однако не успела она даже подумать о том, что возможно это именно то чего хотят Вольтури, как уже была поймана цепкими руками здоровяка вампира.

– Пустите! – отчаянно закричала она, напрасно пытаясь высвободиться из мертвой хватки. Одно мгновение и перед ней уже стоит Джейн. Ренесми бросила взгляд в сторону Джейкобу, надеясь, что ее друг все еще жив и Джейн не убила его, пока она пыталась совершить свой позорный побег. Джейкоб был жив. Он стоял на прежнем месте в окружении еще двух вампиров Вольтури.

– Тише, – победно улыбаясь, произнесла Джейн. По реакции девчонки было понятно, что бежать ей некуда. Ее семья далеко отсюда. А это значит, что она полностью в их власти. Она то и ответит им за проделки своей матери.

– Отойди от нее дрянь! – свирепо прорычал Джейкоб. Намеренно провоцируя его, Джейн молниеносно схватила заложницу Феликса за шею, удерживая ее так легко, будто девушка была тряпичной куклой. Реакция оборотня не заставила себя долго ждать. Пара секунд и перед ними уже стоит огромный огненный волк. Деметрий и Фред впечатленные преображением смуглого Ромео сделали пару шагов назад, однако сохранили свои позиции, удобные для нападения.

– Ты заплатишь за то, что посмел так со мной разговаривать, – ничуть не смутившись, спокойно проговорила Джейн. Она сконцентрировала на нем свой взгляд, приводя в действие свой мучительный дар. Секунда – другая и он уже будет умолять ее о пощаде. Джейкоб видел перед собой алые глаза вампирши, причиняющей боль его единственной и стал медленно приближаться к ней, стараясь не делать лишних движений, которые могли бы навредить Ренесми. Трое других вампиров стояли поблизости, пристально наблюдая за происходящим. Справиться с ним не составит труда, главное освободить от плена вампирши Несси. Едва Джейкоб успел подумать о том, чтобы мысленно позвать на помощь Сета и Лею, как его голову пронзила адская боль. Будто в мозг между двумя полушариями со всей силы вгоняли раскаленный гвоздь. Вампирша улыбалась, и Джейкоб понял, что это произошло по ее вине. Он сделал шаг вперед, и боль повторилась, вторгаясь в его опустевший разум с новой силой. Однако эта боль не могла закрыть ему глаза. Глаза видели, молящую о помощи Ренесми и, превозмогая себя, оборотень делал шаг за шагом, с каждой секундой лишь сокращая расстояние, отделяющее его от поистине дьявольской вампирши.

По началу Джейн была просто впечатлена его выдержкой. Мало кто мог сопротивляться ее дару. Вернее сказать никто не мог сопротивляться ее дару. Люди теряли сознание, вампиры падали к ее ногам. Оборотень же продолжал идти вперед. Медленно, но уверенно. Словно было что-то сильнее ее боли, что заставляло его сопротивляться ей. На расстоянии четырех метров Джейн стала нервничать. Ей показалось, что она испытала предел своих возможностей. Она сконцентрировала на оборотне всю свою жажду причинить ему боль, но он шел не останавливаясь. Глаза оборотня и вампира встретились, и в этот момент Джейн все стало до ужаса ясно – он не остановиться, пока не убьет тебя.

Попросить помочи? Джейн не могла позволить своим подчиненным увидеть ее поражение.

– Стой! – угрожающе прошипела вампирша. Она больше не могла использовать против него свой дар. Это бесполезно и отнимает ее силы. – Стой или я сверну этой маленькой сучке шею, а мои друзья позаботятся о том, чтобы она больше никогда не смогла восстановиться. Еще один шаг и она умрет.

Джейн сильнее сдавила горло Ренесми, отчего девушка сдавленно вскрикнула. Она не могла дышать, и ей казалось, что еще немного и ее плоть начнет разрушаться под напором беспощадной вампирши. Джейн исполнит свое обещание, в этом Ренесми не сомневалась.

– Джейк, – прошептала Ренесми, обессилено глядя на своего храброго защитника. Мы проиграли, хотелось сказать ей, но у нее просто не было на это сил. Рука Джейн въелась в ее кожу, грозя проткнуть ее насквозь. – Прошу, делай, так как она говорит. Стой. Остановись, я прошу тебя.

По началу Джейн не обратила особого внимание на тихое бессвязное бормотание девчонки, но вскоре она заметила, как оборотень покорно остановился всего в паре шагов от нее, совсем как верный щенок, что подчинился команде своей хозяйки.

– Интересно, – вновь улыбнулась Джейн, понимая, что ей больше не грозит смертельная опасность. Она отпустила гибрида, позволил девушке упасть к ее ногам. Там ей самое место. – Значит, ты делаешь все, что она тебе велит? – рассуждала сама с собой Джейн. Джейкоб не сводил глаз с плачущей у ног вампирши Ренесми. Видя ее страдания, он жалобно заскулил, но при этом оставался на месте. Она попросила его остановиться, и он не мог ей отказать.

– Почему он остановился? – обращаясь к Ренесми, потребовала ответа Джейн. – Встань, когда с тобой разговаривают, ты жалкое подобие вампира.

Ренесми медленно поднялась на ноги. Встав в полный рост, она оказалась чуть выше своей красноглазой мучительницы. Ее шея восстановилась, но по щекам все еще текли слезы.

– Как ты это делаешь? – нежным голоском спросила Джейн, рассматривая смазливую мордашку представшего перед ней во всей красе гибрида. Большие карие глаза, аккуратный носик и пухлые губки, да еще и в сочетании этих рыжих волос – Алеку она бы точно приглянусь, невольно подумала о своем брате Джейн. Впрочем, ему нравились и девушки похуже этой. Как и все мужчины, иногда он позволяет себе думать не только головой, но еще, ни одна девушка не могла встать между братом и сестрой. Да именно так, их любовь вечная и она не знает границ. Интересно, что скажет Белла, узнав о возможности того, что ее драгоценная дочь в скором времени станет настоящей шлюхой для Вольтури? Просто убить ее будет не слишком разумно, особенно после того как, Джейн видела то что видела. У этой девчонки была власть над оборотнем, сила, которая была не ведома самой Джейн. И она не успокоиться пока не узнает, что эта за сила и как самой стать повелительницей для оборотня. Он чуть не убил ее, заставил сомневаться в собственном таланте, и Джейн не может просто оставить это, и вести себя так будто ничего не было.

– Что именно? – робко уточнила Ренесми.

– Он слушает тебя, ведь так? – любезно подсказала Джейн.

– Может быть, – отведя в сторону взгляд, неоднозначно пробормотала Ренесми. Она боялась, что если Джейн узнает про запечатление, это вызовет череду новых оскорблений в ее адрес. Она полувампир, что для Джейн равнозначно уродству. А так же Ренесми не могла допустить того, чтобы из-за нее они использовали Джейкоба.

Лучше смерть, чем вечное рабство у Вольтури.

Джейн усмехнулась.

– Не хочешь, можешь не говорить, – сказала она. – Я видела достаточно.

– Что теперь будет? – поинтересовалась Ренесми, опасаясь самого худшего. Они убьют Джейкоба у нее на глазах. Или убьют ее у него на глазах, что для него будет равнозначно смерти. Никто из ее родных не знает где она. Джейк планировал их пикник в качестве тайного свидания, так что даже Сет не в курсе, куда именно они направились. Никто не будет знать, где их искать.

– Вы оба отправитесь вместе с нами в Вольтерру, – ответила Джейн.


	2. Искушение

**Искушение**

Спустя пару дней после возвращения Джейн домой у Алека стало складываться впечатление, что сестра его намеренно избегает. Всякий раз, когда он порывался поговорить с ней наедине, Джейн находила повод для уклонения от разговора, и не проходило и минуты, как она таинственным образом исчезала из его поля зрения, теряясь в стенах давно ставшего им родным замка. И хотя за более чем пять веков своего бессмертного существования Алек вдоволь насытился обществом своей любимой сестры, он не мог просто смириться с тем фактом, что сестра что-то скрывает от него. В первую очередь ему не давал покоя вопрос: что же с ней случилось? Неужели она чем-то расстроена и в этом есть его вина? Ведь вряд ли тут найдется другая достойная причина, способная разлучить несокрушимых близнецов. На третий день бесплодных попыток понять, в чем же все-таки дело, Алек решился на крайние меры. Отбросив в сторону любимые книги, которые он всегда считал своими единственными верными друзьями и достойными советчиками, вампир отправился на поиски сестры. Первым делом он решил заглянуть в святая святых - ее комнату и не ошибся в своем выборе. Услышав звук плещущейся воды, доносящийся из ванной комнаты Джейн, Алек довольно улыбнулся.

Попалась. Теперь-то у нее уж точно не будет шансов выйти сухой из воды. В прямом и в переносном смысле.

Алек прошел в комнату и закрыл за собой двери. Однако как бы ни были легки и изящны его ловкие движения, слух Джейн, конечно же, уже уловил его присутствие. Спальня Джейн была запретным местом для всех кроме ее близнеца, но даже он сейчас не был здесь желанным гостем.

– Что тебе нужно? – спросила Джейн, не открывая глаз. В ее голосе слышались нотки недовольства, которые она отчаянно пыталась скрыть, но не могла по причине излишней нервозности, мучившей ее последние несколько дней. Она так сильно старалась спрятать от Алека свою пленницу, что сама практически перестала видеться с братом.

– Джейн, – ласково начал Алек, осторожно присев на край раритетной ванной. Сквозь полупрозрачную воду он без труда мог видеть хрупкое обнаженное тело своей сестры. Она никогда не стеснялась его, но только его. Другим не было дозволено видеть ее без одежды. Не смотря на то, что Джейн как и любой другой вампир была божественно красива, она стеснялась своего тела. Когда девушка стала вампиром, она застыла в том возрасте, в котором была убита. Тонкое измученное голодом и побоями тело пятнадцатилетней девочки, преобразилось в изящную скульптуру юной красавицы, однако яд, придавший ей привлекательность, не мог сделать ее более женственной, чем она могла быть на момент своей смерти. Никому кроме Алека Джейн не позволяла увидеть всю себя. Он ее близнец, они вместе с рождения, только он может любить ее несмотря ни на что. Однако даже ее дорогой Алек не мог оставаться верным ей во всем. Его тело застыло в возрасте, когда у молодых людей уже начинает закипать кровь при виде красивых девушек. Так что помимо жажды крови у Алека была и другая не менее требовательная жажда. Джейн понимала это и всячески поощряла его временные увлечения, однако она не могла допустить того, чтобы он увлекся Каллен. Она в его вкусе, но совершенно не подходит ему. Алек и сам это поймет, если не будет очарован ее внешностью.

– Я понимаю, ты все еще дуешься на меня за ту девушку, но уверяю тебя она уже пару дней, как мертва и я, ни разу не вспоминал о ней с тех пор, – сообщил Алек и он не врал. Он действительно не вспоминал об Оливии. Она была его мимолетным увлечением, возможно чуть более продолжительным, чем все до нее, но не более того. Ее хрупкое человеческое тело не могло согреть его. Она умерла на его руках, оттого что ее сердце не выдержало физической близости с бессмертным существом. – Джейн, – вновь попытался Алек, – мне, правда, очень жаль. Ты же знаешь, как сильно я люблю тебя. Что я могу сделать, чтобы загладить свою вину? Прошу поговори со мной.

Джейн устало вздохнула. Она знала, что рано или поздно Алек обо всем догадается и чем позднее это произойдет, тем лучше будет для нее. Это даже хорошо, что он думает, будто бы она обижена на него. За то время пока Алек будет пытаться загладить свою вину, она успеет поработать над внешностью гадкой полукровки. Даже на вкус Джейн она все еще очень хорошенькая. Темные круги под глазами и ссохшиеся от жажды губы для Алека не помеха, если он увидит ее волосы – цвет у которых как у гулящей девки. С этим точно нужно что-то сделать. Остричь ее? Или может подпалить ею, совсем чуть-чуть. Джейн обещала Аро, что будет осторожна с ней, но вряд ли повелителя волнует длина ее волос.

– Меня не интересует, что ты сделал со своей очередной игрушкой, Алек, – равнодушно ответила Джейн и сразу же пожалела об этом. Кажется, она собиралась подыграть ему в своей мнимой обиженности, но из-за размышлений об этой Каллен все ее планы коту под хвост.

– Тогда скажи в чем дело? – не выдержал Алек. Вампир целых три дня мучил себя догадками, дольше неведения он просто не выдержит. – Я не понимаю. Я же вижу, что с тех пор как ты вернулась, ты постоянно избегаешь меня. Может ты и Аро специально попросила, чтобы я оставался в Вольтерре?

– Всему свое время, дорогой Алек, – улыбаясь, ответила Джейн. Кажется, он снова вернулся к тому, с чего начал. Игнорируя взгляд Алека, Джейн выбралась из ванной, сразу же обмотавшись полотенцем. Ее кожа теперь была влажной, но все такой же холодной, как и прежде. К сожалению, плоть вампира ничем невозможно было согреть.

– Значит, ты не хочешь мне говорить? – спросил Алек, воспринимая ее поведение как игру.

– Именно так, – снова улыбнулась Джейн. Алек оказался у нее за спиной, плотно обхватив руками ее тонкую талию. Девушка не стала сопротивляться, но отвечать на его ласки она тоже не собирается. Не сегодня. Ей еще нужно покормить оборотня и поиздеваться над его девчонкой, в надежде на то, что это развяжет кому-нибудь из них язык. А так же исполнить свой коварный замысел по превращению доченьки Беллы в уродину, на которую никто никогда не обратит внимания, даже ее оборотень. – Алек, я не хочу! – проговорила Джейн, уклоняясь от поцелуев брата, которые атаковали ее шею. В любое другое время она бы не стала возражать, но сейчас все ее мысли были заняты другим. Ей нужно разгадать тайну, почему оборотень подчиняется одной и сопротивляется другой. – Я хочу побыть одна.

– Ты уверена в этом? – опасно прошептал Алек, у самого уха, испытывая сестру на прочность. Если он сейчас уйдет то еще не скоро вернется в ее постель, а может быть и никогда не вернется. Алек любил Джейн, но их интимная связь была скорее братским одолжением с его стороны, нежели проявлением страстных чувств.

– Да, – Джейн смогла увернуться из рук брата, повернувшись к нему лицом. Взгляд Алека был невообразимо холодным и жестоким, что заставило девушку почувствовать укол вины. Если бы она только могла объяснить ему, что это ради его же блага.

– Хорошо. Пусть будет по-твоему, – сказал Алек и ушел.

После ухода брата, Джейн дабы не портить запахом псины свою парадную одежду, переоделась в старое платье и поспешила прочь из своей комнаты. Если их новая девушка на побегушках - Тереза хочет жить, то лучше бы ей уже вернуться от мясника, куда Джейн посылала ее за сырой говядиной. Полукровка есть такую пищу точно не станет. Она привыкла к хорошей жизни, а вот оборотню такой обед должен придать сил и продлить жизнь ровно настолько, чтобы Джейн смогла разобраться в природе его сопротивления ей. Получив необходимые пакеты от Терезы, Джейн спустилась на лифте до нижнего этажа, где находилось подземелье «заключенных». С тех пор как Аро узнал, что Элис Каллен следит за его решениями, он решил исправить эту оплошность, приведя в замок оборотня. К сожалению, надолго они в Вольтерре не задерживались. Волки были слишком гордыми, чтобы принимать еду из рук вампира, но кажется, Феликс смог найти подход к волчице Саре, которая жила здесь уже больше двух лет. Теперь к ней присоединился и Джейкоб. И Джейн точно знала, что нужно сделать для того, чтобы заставить его жить здесь. Плохо только то, что причина, которая заставит его жить, может так же стать искушением и для Алека.

– Соскучился по мне, пес? – усмехнулась Джейн, легким шагом подходя к камере оборотня. Джейкоб одарил вампиршу презрительным взглядом. Ренесми находилась в соседней камере. Они могли видеть друг друга, но Джейн ясно дала понять, что если один из них попытается сломать разделяющую их преграду им обоим несдобровать.

– Между прочим, я принесла тебе обед, – деловито заявила Джейн, словно ожидала благодарность за свою «заботу». Она могла бы и вовсе не делать этого, а попросить Феликса или Фреда. – Только посмотри, что у меня тут. Много косточек для собачки и ничего для тебя дорогуша. – Джейн посмотрела на сидящую на полу Ренесми. – Еда только для тех, кому я хочу сохранить жизнь.

– Ты ничего не добьешься тем, что будешь морить меня голодом, – едва слышно пробормотала Ренесми. Ее голос был хриплым и уставшим. Она практически не спала. От голода сводило желудок. Но ей не нужна была человеческая пища, она жаждала крови. – Моя смерть будет на твоих руках, и поверь, мои родители узнают об этом и тогда…

– Что тогда? – рассмеялась Джейн. Неужели этот наивный гибрид думает, что ее родители придут сюда, чтобы отомстить за нее. Они – Каллены. Вегетарианцы, чья жалкая жизнь состоит в попытке подражать людям. – Ты переоцениваешь своих родителей. Они никогда не придут за тобой. Но, к сожалению, у меня для тебя есть и радостные новости - я тебя не убью. Аро хочет, чтобы вы оба были живы. Ты и твоя псина. По крайней мере, пока.

– Аро ответит за то, что удерживает меня здесь против моей воли. Когда всем станет об этом известно, вампиры восстанут против Вольтури, – угрожающие прошипела Ренесми. В ней еще остались силы, чтобы противостоять Вольтури. Джейн лишь пешка в руках своего хозяина. Аро тот, кто правит балом. Если и есть вампир способный освободить ее из плена это он. И Ренесми не прекратит своих попыток добиться личной аудиенции. – Я хочу поговорить с ним!

– Наивная, – с наигранной жалостью в голосе проговорила Джейн, пристально глядя на девушку. Ей безумно хотелось заставить ее замолчать и сделать это она может благодаря своему дару. Какая сила воли должна быть, чтобы прямо сейчас не поддаться искушению и не начать пытать ее на глазах у оборотня. Но нет, она не может пытать его при нем. Джейн всегда уводила Ренесми подальше от глаз оборотня, однако это не означало, что он не мог слышать ее крики. Это было так весело, видеть его реакцию, когда она возвращала девчонку в клетку, обессиленную и подавленную. – Запомни! Никто. Никогда. Не узнает о том, где ты.

– Неужели? – Джейн услышала позади себя насмешливый голос брата.

– Алек! – прошипела Джейн. Она моментально повернулась на голос, чтобы обнаружить своего брата прямо перед собой. Вид у него был такой словно он только, что застал ее за самым страшным преступлением на свете и не намерен просто оставаться в стороне. – Ты что следил за мной?

Как же она раньше об этом не подумала. Ведь он приходил к ней не просто так. Он, вероятно, искал ее. И после их разговора проследил за ней и вот он здесь, всего в нескольких мгновениях от того, чтобы увидеть проклятую полукровку.

– Виновен. Мне нет оправдания. Я вижу, ты завела себе четвероногого друга, – Алек с презрением посмотрел на Джейкоба. Тот ответил ему взаимным взглядом. Появление нового вампира, разожгло в Джейкобе новый огонь ненависти, который он отчаянно пытался усмирить, ради Ренесми. Всякий раз как красноглазая тварь пытала его любимую, Ренесми умоляла ничего не делать, ничего не говорить. И Джейкоб безропотно выполнял все ее просьбы. – Значит, с ним ты тратишь все свое время?

– Это не твое дело, – прошипела в ответ Джейн. Слова Алека звучали как обвинение. Она вовсе не тратит свое время на оборотня. Она пытается понять его, только и всего. – Убирайся отсюда.

– Не уйду, пока ты мне не объяснишь, что это. Что это за псина, за которой ты так ухаживаешь? Аро знает об этом?

– Я хочу поговорить с Аро! – подала голос Ренесми. Она не питала иллюзий, что незнакомец возможно окажется ее спасителем, тем кто так же и Элиазар лояльно относится к Карлайлу и поспешит сообщить ее семье о несправедливости ее заточения в Вольтерре. Но кажется Джейн не рада его приходу и это вселило в Ренесми надежду, что возможно он приведет сюда Аро.

– Молчи, дрянь! – Джейн одарила Ренесми смертельным взглядом и уже в следующее мгновение девушка упала на колени, пораженная агонией боли, лавиной вторгшейся в ее разум. Однако вопреки всему она не кричала на этот раз. Она сосредоточила все свои мысли только на одном – передать их вампиру. Он должен позвать Аро. Это ее единственный шанс.

Алек едва не отскочил в сторону, когда перед его глазами проскользнула короткое, но, тем не менее, очень ясное видение. Когда все закончилось, вампир прислонился к стене, схватившись за голову. Он пытался понять, что это только что с ним произошло. Он видел то, что видела пред своими глазами девушка, и чувствовал то же что и она. Он чувствовал ее боль, которую ей приносила своим даром Джейн. Он видел себя. Это было очень странно и удивительно одновременно.

– Что это было? – прошептал Алек, впервые обращая внимание на девушку. Джейн с обреченным видом отошла в сторону. Она проклинала себя за глупость, полукровку за ее внешность и своего брата за падкость на симпатичных рыжих девушек. Мало ему прозвища, от румын, так он еще постоянно находил себе этих чертовых «ведьм».

– Ты не человек? – догадался Алек. Запах псины, заполонивший подземелье сбивал аромат девушки. Вампир хотел было подойти ближе, но сестра тот час, же преградила ему дорогу.

– Даже не думай, Алек, – серьезно проговорила Джейн. – Я привела ее сюда не для того, чтобы ты тут облизывался как голодный котяра. Она моя пленница.

– И в чем же ее вина? – поинтересовался Алек, даже не глядя на сестру. Его взгляд был прикован к самой очаровательной девушке на свете, находящейся по ту сторону клетки, в которой ее держали как заключенную. Она провинилась? О, как бы страшны не были ее грехи, Алек хотел бы ее освободить. Он хотел ее для себя.

– Она Ренесми Каллен, – ответила Джейн.


	3. Ведьма

**Ведьма**

– Ренесми, – медленно, словно смакуя его на своем языке, проговорил имя девушки Алек. Такое же уродливое и нескладное, каким оно показалось ему, когда он впервые услышал его. Ренесми Каллен. А ведь он помнил ее, будто бы это было только вчера. Каллены, их друзья - оборотни, посмевшие сопротивляться законам Вольтури и маленькая девочка на руках новорожденной вампирши Беллы - любви всей жизни вампира Эдварда Каллена. Их дочь. С тех пор прошло лет пять, может быть семь, но девушка перед ним выглядит определенно старше своего настоящего возраста. Аро не ошибся когда назвал ее «удивительной». Изо всех сил стараясь не поддаваться внезапному затмению разума, Алек внимательно осмотрел девушку с ног до головы, словно пытался найти в ней изъян, то к чему можно было бы придраться, назвать ее ошибкой природы, развернуться и уйти как того несомненно желает Джейн. Но чем дольше вампир смотрел на Ренесми, тем яснее он понимал, что этого не произойдет. Только не сейчас. Она прекрасна и ему совершенно нет дела до того, что она гибрид, что она дочь его заклятых врагов, которым он поклялся, во что бы то ни стало отомстить. Ее великолепные рыжие волосы и осторожный пугливый взгляд шоколадный глаз направленный прямо на него - это все что ему нужно сейчас.

Алек, не обращая внимания на находящуюся на грани нервного срыва сестру, сделал шаг вперед, схватившись руками за железные прутья, решетчатой двери, словно боясь упасть на колени перед своей новой одержимостью. Очевидно, Бог, пославший ему еще при жизни множество суровых испытаний, вновь смеется над ним, иначе, зачем ему нужно было создавать такую красоту. Искушение, которому невозможно противостоять. Однако уже в следующее мгновение Алек с радостью понимает, что Бог не имеет никакого отношения к созданию этого существа. Она гибрид, существо противоречащее природе, а значит, создание дьявола и этим она становиться для него еще прекрасней. Ни одна смертная девушка не сможет сравниться в ней. Ренесми являет собой настоящее воплощение неземной бессмертной красоты, которая не увянет подобно беспомощному цветку, в объятиях неминуемой осени. Она продлиться вечность. Столько же, сколько будет существовать он сам.

– И чем же мы обязаны визиту столь важных гостей? – с усмешкой в голосе произнес Алек, постепенно возвращаясь в реальность, где Ренесми являлась не только страстным объектом его вожделения, но и подневольной пленницей Вольтури, как положено в женских романах сильно нуждающейся во спасителе. И он как раз тот, кто может им стать, за определенную плату, разумеется. Алек заставил себя оторваться от своей новой любимой куклы и снисходительно посмотрел на пылающую от злости Джейн. Теперь причина странного поведения сестры стала для вампира предельно ясна. Джейн прятала от него Ренесми, боясь, что он поступит, так как он намерен поступить. Он собирается украсть у нее ее игрушку. К несчастью для Джейн такие мальчики как он так же предпочитают иметь живых «барби».

– Это не твое дело, – недовольно фыркнула Джейн. Девушка с тяжелой болью в давно умершем сердце наблюдала за тем, с каким голодом в глазах, ее дорогой брат смотрит на столь ненавистное ей существо. Именно такую реакцию она и предвидела, именно такую реакцию она и боялась. Алек всегда был одержим девицами вроде Ренесми – это была болезнь, от которой его невозможно было излечить. Одержимость невинными девушками, с колдовской, чарующей внешностью. Живи Ренесми в одно время с ними, ее бы в лучшем случае повесили, в худшем утопили бы или сожгли бы на костре за одно только обладание рыжими локонами, не говоря уже о том, что она действительно является сверхестественным существом. Отчаяние захватило Джейн с новой силой. Если она немедленно ничего не предпримет, ее брат совершит непростительную ошибку. Его влияния в Вольтерре с лихвой хватит, чтобы освободить эту девчонку от заключения, а это будет означать, что он намеренно пойдет против воли своей сестры, и ради чего? Ради удовлетворения низменных потребностей особи мужского пола. Это будет настоящее предательство по отношению к ней, к его несчастной сестре. – Ты должен уйти, – наконец заговорила Джейн. – Боюсь, твое присутствие здесь сильно смущает пушистого женишка нашей дорогой Ренесми, а я с ним еще не закончила. Она нужна мне здесь пока что. Но раз ты в ней заинтересовался, так и быть после того как я вытяну из этой псины всю нужную мне информацию, я отдам ее тебе. Я обещала ее Деметрию, но ты мой …

– Она здесь из-за него? – Алек резко прервал речь своей сестры, не желая более слушать этого, тем более из уст своей сестры.

– Все верно, – ласково улыбнувшись, проговорила Джейн. Она знала своего брата лучше, чем кто бы то ни было. Алека не будет волновать девушка, побывавшая в объятиях другого мужчины, в этом его сестра была абсолютно уверена. Даже странно, что подобная идея не пришла к ней в голову гораздо раньше. Она даже могла бы заставить Деметрия или Феликса выполнить грязную работу. Они оба флиртовали с Беллой, кто знает, возможно, им пришлась бы по вкусу ее дочь. Алек совсем другое дело. Он не привык делиться. Ни с кем и ничем. – Благо мы вовремя вмешались. Даже если у них будет потомство, мы уничтожим это раньше, чем они смогут навредить кому бы то ни было из нас. Правда, ведь я умница?

Алек с отвращением взглянул на оборотня, находящегося в соседней с Ренесми камере. Молодой смуглый парень, крепкого телосложения ни на секунду не сводил безнадежно влюбленных глаз с рыжеволосой девушки, которая все еще смотрела с надеждой на самого Алека. Его любовь к ней была так же очевидна как ежедневный приход солнца на смену луне. Неужели слова Джейн, правда? Оборотень совокуплялся с вампиром? Ужасно. Вдвойне ужасно то, что этот пес посмел осквернить именно ее, в то время как Алек хотел ее для себя. Ренесми Каллен определенно достойна лучшего, чем пес-перевертыш, она должна была стать его. Не дожидаясь от Джейн повторной просьбы уйти, Алек не сказав ни слова спешно покинул подземелье, жалея лишь о том, что он так быстро выяснил секрет Джейн.

Джейн поверить не могла в то, что все так просто само собой разрешилось. Она спасла своего брата, и при этом ей совсем не пришлось лгать ему. Гибрид и его жалкая дворняжка и звука не подали, когда она рассказывала брату об их, не рожденных ублюдках – смеси оборотня и дампира. Может быть это действительно, правда, раз они так спокойно отреагировали на ее слова. Это отвратительно, но это намного лучше, чем, если бы ее дорогой брат занимался любовью с гибридом, порожденным их врагами. И все же Джейн не могла позволить себе, открыто радоваться своей маленькой, но в то же время очень значимой победе. Ренесми ослушалась ее, и теперь она должна быть наказана. Джейн достала из кармана ключ и немедля поспешила отпереть метрическую дверь камеры. Ренесми испуганно отшатнулась назад, стараясь быть как можно дальше от вампирши.

– Ах ты, маленькая сучка, ты вздумала просить о помощи в моем же присутствии, – опасно, прошипела Джейн. Вампирша в одно мгновение оказалась перед дампиром, впиваясь в девушку смертоносным взглядом. – Пойдешь со мной. И скажи своей дворняжке, чтобы сидел тихо, иначе я буду морить тебя голодом до тех пор, пока ты не начнешь видеть в нем источник для собственного пропитания, и тогда я без колебаний позволю тебе утолить свой голод. Все поняла?

Ренесми медленно кивнула, заставляя себя посмотреть на Джейкоба.

– Все в порядке Джейк, – сдавленно проговорила Ренесми, противясь желанию забиться в угол и попросить у друга защиты. Джейк может убить Джейн, но цена, которую придется заплатить за это, слишком велика. Аро не оставит в живых пса убившего его любимицу. И поэтому Ренесми не собиралась просить его помощи. До тех пор пока они здесь, Джейк должен слушаться ее не смотря ни на что. – Я скоро вернусь.

– Я бы на это не рассчитывала, – зло усмехнулась Джейн.

Вампирша силой выволокла Ренесми из ее клетки и повела за собой по длинному темному коридору, подальше от камеры волка. Ренесми в некотором роде даже была рада этому. Девушка знала что та боль, что чувствует она ничто в сравнении с той болью, которую ощущает Джейкоб, видящий ее страдания и бессильный чем-либо помочь ей. Она его запечатление – его жизнь, а значит все, что происходит с ней, отражается и на нем. Если Джейкоб не будет видеть как ей причиняют боль, возможно, ему будет гораздо легче перенести это. Однако все это было лишь теорией Ренесми. Запечатление всегда было для нее чем-то непонятным, тем с чем она пыталась смириться последние несколько лет.

– Сюда. – Джейн грубо толкнула дампирку, отчего та неуклюже упала на пол, посреди небольшого по площади помещения, смутно напоминающего собой камеру для пыток. Ренесми испуганно огляделась по сторонам. Помимо нее и Джейн в слабо освещенной комнате стоял лишь прямоугольный деревянный стол с приставленным к нему стулом. – Садись, – вежливо предложила Джейн.

Ренесми проигнорировала ее предложение, оставаясь на месте.

– Садись! – более настойчиво, потребовала Джейн.

– Зачем ты меня сюда привела? – спросила Ренесми, исполнив приказ своей мучительницы. – Мы в зале для допросов?

– Нет, – ответила Джейн. – Ты заслужила наказание.

Комната и правда не предназначалась для допросов. Здесь приводили в действие наказания над уцелевшими в боях и взятыми в плен «детьми луны», которые отказывались подчиняться вампирам, совсем как Джейкоб отказывается слушать кого-либо кроме гибрида. Однако помимо наказания Джейн так же предстоял с Ренесми серьезный разговор, который не предназначался для ушей оборотня. Разговор только между девочками.

– Почему ты пыталась позвать на помощь? В этом не было смысла.

– Я просто надеялась, что не все вампиры здесь такие чудовищные, как ты, – прошипела в ответ Ренесми. Сейчас ей было совершенно все равно, если, Джейн причинит ей боль за неподобающий тон. Она злилась на нее и еще больше на саму себя. Какой же глупой надо быть, чтобы надеяться на то, что кто-то здесь поможет ей. Джейн Аро ближе всех, никто в замке не посмеет пойти против нее.

– Дурочка, – Джейн, звонко рассмеялась, поражаясь тому, насколько глупой и наивной может быть Ренесми Каллен. Неужели папа и мама не рассказывали дочурке о том, кто такие Вольтури и за то их следует бояться? Кому-кому, а этому жалкому гибриду должно быть хорошо известно о том, что ждать помощи от брата Джейн Вольтури бессмысленно. Садистские наклонности Алека, давно превзошли ее собственные, не говоря уже об его уникальном таланте. Джейн перестала смеяться и вновь взглянула на Ренесми, которая ничего не понимая, смотрела на нее как на ненормальную. – Это был мой брат, – снисходительно пояснила вампирша.

– Алек, – дрожащим голосом прошептала Ренесми. Имя вампира вызвало в ней давно забытый страх, заставляя ее немедленно забыть о невинной на первый взгляд ангельской внешности юноши, с которым она виделась всего несколько минут назад и кого посмела просить помощи. Если бы она только знала кто он такой, то никогда бы не заговорила с ним. Алек Вольтури обладает самым опасным талантом среди ныне существующих бессмертных это знают все без исключения. И все же не смотря на это, он испугался. В тот момент, когда Ренесми показала ему свой абсолютно бесполезный талант, она застала его врасплох. Случилось то, что хищник испугался жертвы. Ренесми невольно улыбнулась, принимая реакцию смертельно опасного вампира за комплимент.

От Джейн эта улыбка ускользнула незамеченной. Не дожидаясь разъяснений, вампирша без предупреждения нанесла удар по лицу Ренесми, сбивая девушку со стула. Кожа Ренесми была мягкой на ощупь, и такой же крепкой как у любого вампира, но все же после внезапного нападения Джейн нижняя губа девушки оказалась полностью разбита. Увидев кровь на лице девчонки, Джейн довольно улыбнулась. Это лишь малая часть ее мести. Как только эта дрянь смеет улыбаться, думая о ее брате? Она вся в свою мать - раздвинет ноги перед тем, кто даст ей больше. Псина не сможет защитить ее здесь, но такой вампир как Алек может.

– Что же, признаю, я тебя недооценивала, – сдержано произнесла Джейн, схватив Ренесми за шею и заставляя ее смотреть ей в глаза. Она была физически сильнее слабого гибрида и не собиралась упускать возможности насладиться своим превосходством над дочерью тех, кто посмел сопротивляться ее способности. – Алек. Никогда. Не поможет. Тебе. А если ты вновь попытаешься заговорить с ним, знай, я лишу тебя всего. Ты пожалеешь о том, что родилась на свет. Я изуродую твое милое личико! Сожгу тебя заживо за одно только слово, обращенное к нему. Ты поняла меня?

Не дождавшись ответа от Ренесми, Джейн вновь ударила девушку, на этот раз гораздо сильнее, чем прежде. Потом еще и еще. Вампирша остановилась только тогда, когда девушка-гибрид прекратила попытки подняться, а ее жалобные всхлипывая стихли, превратившись в безразличное молчание. Далее продолжать бессмысленно. На сегодня девчонка уже настолько привыкла к боли, что от причинения ее ей не будет ровно никакого эффекта. Джейн взяла Ренесми за запястье и потащила за собой, обратно в ее камеру, волоча обессиленное тело дампира по неровному каменному полу на протяжении всего пути.

– Что ты с ней сделала? – зарычал Джейкоб, увидев любимую в полусознательном состоянии. Всю в собственной крови и следах от побоев. Он ничуть не сомневался что все это дело рук красноглазой твари. Если бы только Ренесми позволила ему помочь ей. Он бы не стал медлить и разорвал бы на части эту проклятую ведьму, посмевшую причинить боль его любимой. Джейн затащила тело Ренесми обратно в клетку, бросив девушку на холодный пол. – Выпусти меня! – потребовал Джейкоб, пытаясь сломать преграду отделяющую его от его Несси. Он все еще был достаточно силен, чтобы разрушить металлическую решетку его клетки. Ренесми там совсем одна, ей холодно и он должен сделать все, что угодно только бы добраться до нее и согреть ее своим теплом, держа ее у себя на руках.

– Тише, пес, – заставила его замолчать Джейн. Она заперла клетку Ренесми и встала прямо напротив волка. Она видела его силу и желание нарушить обещание данное Ренесми, оставаться взаперти, чтобы не происходило вокруг. Дикий зверь в клетке, который во что бы то ни стало, хочет обрести свободу. – Не шуми или я придумаю нам игру поинтересней. Что скажешь, если завтра я приведу своего друга. Уверена он будет не против познакомиться с Несси поближе.

Джейкоба трясло от гнева. И все же он находил в себе силы превращаться. Его об этом попросила Ренесми. Она верила, что если сможет добраться до Аро, глава вампиров непременно отпустит ее и они оба вновь будут свободны. Но для этого им нужно сохранить свой секрет от Джейн, а значит не поддаваться провокациям.

– Ты будешь гореть в аду, ведьма, – сквозь зубы процедил Джейкоб. Оборотень знал, что если ему суждено погибнуть в этой тюрьме он непременно заберет с собой и ее. После того что она сделала с Ренесми она не имеет права на существование. На ее руках не только кровь невинных, но и кровь той в ком он видит смысл своей жизни. – Где ты ни была, знай, рано или поздно я выберусь отсюда и тогда я найду тебя и уничтожу.

Джейн ничего не ответила. Оборотень назвал ее ведьмой, и она словно потеряла дар речи. Он не знал, он не мог знать, что это слово означает для нее и все же он произнес его. Всякий раз, когда кто-то называл ее ведьмой, она невольно вспоминала о своей прежней человеческой жизни. О том, о чем ей бы хотелось навсегда позабыть. Оборотень заплатит за свои слова, но только не сейчас, не тогда когда она слишком уязвима, а его подружка полумертва. Джейн позволит ей остановиться и тогда они снова сыграют в игру по ее правилам.


	4. Преданность

**Преданность**

Прошло две недели. Две недели безрезультатных поисков информации, которая могла бы пролить свет на тайну необычной преданности оборотня гибриду вампира и человека. Все это время Джейн как обычно проводила ночи в обществе Аро и его верных телохранителей, а днем, когда ее нуждающиеся во сне заключенные бодрствовали, она пытала Ренесми. Возможно в этом не было никакой необходимости, так как, не смотря на боль, Ренесми и ее дворняжка упорно молчали. Единственная причина по которой Джейн продолжала причинять ей страдания, заключалась ее в брате. Хоть Алек и поверил ей, девушка не могла быть до конца уверенной в том, что он будет держаться от девчонки Каллен на достаточном расстоянии. С того дня как Алек увидел Ренесми в подземелье, близнецы практически не общались друг с другом. Большую часть времени Джейн видела брата в обществе Деметрия, что рушило ее планы по привлечению ищейки в свои союзники. Попытка посвятить в свои планы Феликса так же не возымела должного успеха. Вампир был постоянно занят поручениями, сыпавшимися на него от Аро подобно дарам из рога изобилия.

Джейн уже направлялась в подземелье, когда ее нашел Алек и сообщил ей о том, что повелитель желает немедленно видеть ее у себя. Девушке это сразу же показалось крайне подозрительным, однако она не могла проигнорировать волю господина Вольтури. Следом за братом Джейн вошла в тронный зал, где ее ожидал Аро в обществе Ренаты. Преданная охранница всегда находилась подле своего повелителя, и в том не было ничего удивительного - Аро имел не мало врагов даже среди своих друзей, но порой такая неразлучность вызывала у Джейн необоснованные приступы ревности. Всем в Вольтерре было известно, что Аро влюблен только в свою законную жену – Сульпицию, а все прочие женщины для него не более чем неотъемлемые предметы роскоши, подтверждающие его властный статус.

– Вы хотели меня видеть, господин? – учтиво спросила Джейн, обращая на себя внимание повелителя. В любое другое время она бы с удовольствием исполнила любой каприз своего создателя, но сейчас у нее были гораздо более важные дела. Оборотень. Этот проклятый оборотень, которому она поклялась отомстить за его поганые слова. Он назвал ее ведьмой и заполонил собою все ее мысли. С тех пор как он появился в замке все, так или иначе сводилось к нему. К нему и этой чертовой полукровке, которую Джейн уже успела по-настоящему возненавидеть.

– До меня дошли слухи о том, что Олимпийский клан недавно бесследно потерял одного из своих членов, – скучающим голосом сообщил Аро, играя с вьющимися волосами Ренаты, сидящей подле его трона. Холодная улыбка едва тронула его губы, когда он обратил свой взгляд на свою юную фаворитку, с трепетом наблюдающую за ним.

– Не о чем не тревожитесь, мой господин. Мы не оставили никаких следов, – уверенно сказала Джейн, улыбнувшись. Она совершила идеальное преступление, ее причастность к которому Каллены никогда не докажут. И вновь эти жалкие вампиры поступили в своей привычной манере – сообщили о своей пропаже на весь белый свет. Вовлечь в свои проблемы как можно больше заинтересованных лиц – вот их цель. Так из-за одной глупой смертной Эдвард едва не подверг их мир риску быть обнаруженным, после чего по ее же вине от рук оборотней погибла целая армия новорожденных вампиров, и двое одаренных бессмертных. Но на этот раз им не удастся победить, им придется смириться с тем, что они больше никогда не увидят свою драгоценную Ренесми.

– Ты всегда была моей лучшей ученицей, Джейн. Я никогда бы не стал сомневаться в тебе. – Аро поднялся со своего трона, делая несколько плавных шагов по направлению к Джейн. Девушка внимательно смотрела на повелителя, не понимая, для его же Аро пригласил ее к себе, раз не видит проблем в секретности пребывания в замке гибрида Олимпийцев. – Однако боюсь, что мне придется огорчить тебя, – продолжил господин. – Они едут сюда. Удостовериться в том, что нам известно их горе. Твои мысли не безопасны, моя дорогая, и поэтому ты уедешь из замка. Сегодня же. Феликс и Деметрий будут сопровождать тебя.

Закончив свою речь, Аро умиротворенно улыбнулся. Джейн несколько секунд пребывала в полуобморочном состоянии, не замечая ничего вокруг. Она не могла произнести ни слова. Алек. Конечно же, это Алек надоумил повелителя заставить ее покинуть замок. Ему нужна девчонка, но он не может получить ее пока его сестра в замке. Но как ему удалось привлечь на свою сторону Аро? Это не важно. Важно то, что если она сейчас уедет, все - абсолютно все ее старания будут напрасны.

– Но, мой господин, Алек так же видел Ренесми, – сказала Джейн, обратив свой смертоносный взгляд на брата. Если он думает, что победил, то жестоко ошибается. Улыбнувшись Алеку, девушка продолжила: – Будет справедливо, если он также отправиться вместе со мной.

– Мне это известно, – снисходительно улыбнулся Аро, забавляясь тем, как отчаянно его любимые близнецы борются за обладание желанной им обоим игрушки. Никогда прежде никто не смел, встать между ними. Но эта девочка – Ренесми Каллен, кажется, пришлась по вкусу как Алеку, так и Джейн. Джейн пользовалась своей властью над пленницей целых две недели, наблюдать за этим было забавно, однако в последнее время однообразие наскучило Аро и он решил, что настало самое время вмешаться. – И все же не смотря на это, Алек останется в замке. Таково решение моих братьев. Его присутствие необходимо ради обеспечения безопасности всего клана.

– Разумеется, мой господин, – согласилась Джейн, не смея перечить своему повелителю. Ее преданность ему была столь велика, что она без тени сомнений добровольно бы бросилась в огонь, если бы Аро попросил ее об этом.

– Вот и чудесно, – обрадовался Аро, нежно целуя Джейн в пухлые губки. – Ни о чем не волнуйся, моя дорогая, Алек будет присматривать за Ренесми до твоего возвращения. – Девушка попыталась улыбнуться, дабы обрадовать своего господина. Никто из присутствующих не должен знать, какие чувства она на самом деле испытывает в данный момент, когда ее так жестоко предают те, кого она любит более всего на свете.

С каждым днем убийственный холод подземелья Вольтерры все ощутимей влиял на Ренесми. Без крови, ее бессмертная выносливость безоговорочно уступала простым человеческим слабостям. В тюремной камере не было ничего, что могло бы согреть ее исхудавшее тело. Из одежды на девушке было лишь легкое платье, поверх которого был надет тонкий шерстяной кардиган. Модные сапоги, подаренные тетей Элис, так же не спасали от холода ее ни чем не покрытые ноги. За то время что Ренесми провела в Вольтерре, ее одежда успела изрядно поизноситься из-за постоянных побоев, но Джейн была к этому абсолютно безразлична.

Ренесми почувствовала справа от себя слабое движение. Джейкоб проснулся. Всю ночь она держала его руку, просунув ее через металлические прутья решетки, отделяющей их друг от друга. Оборотень отказывался засыпать, боясь того, что она может бесследно исчезнуть, когда он вновь проснется. Ренесми взяла его за руку, настоятельно убедив друга хорошенько отдохнуть. Это сработало, и Джейкоб безмятежно проспал не меньше пяти часов.

– Доброе утро, – натянуто улыбнувшись, сказала Ренесми. Осторожно погладив друга по щеке, девушка спешно убрала руку, боясь, что Джейн может увидеть это незначительное проявление нежности, от которого у Джейкоба всякий раз радостно вспыхивали до того потухшие глаза и бессмертное сердце ускоряло свой ритм.

– Уже утро? – сонно спросил Джейкоб, не отрывая глаз от лица, которое было ему милее всех прочих. Ренесми сильно изменилась с тех пор, как они были похищены - ее кожа стала бледнее, царапины порой заживали не по одному дню - но, не смотря на это, она была все так же красива для него, как и прежде. Ведьма никогда не поймет, почему ему так дорога его Несси, почему он предан ей, ведь она сама никогда никого не любила кроме себя. Ей не ради кого жить, и поэтому ей доставляет наслаждение причинять боль другим, беспощадно разрушая чужое счастье.

– Может быть, и нет, – пожав плечами, ответила Ренесми. Она потеряла счет часам и дням. Время для нее определялось приходом и уходом Джейн. Вампирша желала знать секрет, благодаря которому можно «повелевать» оборотнем. И каждый день Ренесми самоотверженно терпела боль, прекрасно понимая, что если Джейн узнает про запечатление, то поймет - нет никакого секрета. Его преданность обусловлена любовью. Странной магической любовью, что из поколения в поколение передается в семье сильных духом индейских воинов-защитников от хладных душой людей. И тогда Джейн, скорее всего, убьет Джейкоба за ненадобностью.

– Красноглазая ведьма еще не появлялась? – Джейкоб медленно сел, как Ренесми прислоняясь спиной к холодной каменной стене. Его тело так же было сильно ослаблено вынужденной диетой и все же оно по-прежнему сохраняло нормальную для оборотня температуру. Когда ведьма в очередной раз придет пытать его любимую, он будет в состоянии напасть на нее и навсегда покончить с ней, разумеется, только если Ренесми позволит ему сделать это. Без согласия Несси он не может позволить себе рисковать собой. Ведь до тех пор пока они вместе и преданны друг другу, ведьма никогда не добьется успеха.

– Нет, – тихо ответила девушка. Это было странно. Обычно Джейн всегда приходила «вовремя». Но сегодня Ренесми проснулась раньше, чем услышала явные признаки ее приближения – шаги по лестнице и звон ключей в кармане ее накидки. Возможно, это просто совпадение, но все же девушке стало немного не по себе. Неизвестность пугала ее куда сильнее, чем предвкушение боли от Джейн, очередная доза которой вызывала в ней привыкание, а значит, становилась менее опасной.

– Джейк, – так же тихо позвала Ренесми. – Как ты думаешь, мой папа уже ищет нас?

Ренесми с надеждой взглянула на друга. Ей было необходимо услышать его ободряющий голос. Ее родители ищут ее, они будут спасены и все будет как прежде, и даже лучше. – Джейк? – Оборотень по-прежнему сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и казалось, не замечал ее вопроса. Ренесми приподнялась от стены, с трудом подползая к металлической решетке. – Джейк? – вновь попробовала она, пытаясь дотянуться до него. Только тогда она заметила бледный, молочного цвета туман, пеленой окружающий ее друга. Туман - виновник онемения ее друга, сразу же догадалась Ренесми, но было уже поздно. Она не в силах помочь ему. – Джейк! – закричала девушка в ужасе, не заботясь о том, что Джейн накажет ее за шум. – О Господи, нет. Проснись, Джейк! Проснись!

– Он тебя не слышит, – сладкий голос раздался прямо у нее под ухом. Ренесми вздрогнула от неожиданности, мгновенно отскочив обратно к стене. Перед ней хищно склонился молодой вампир, с интересом смотрящий на ее испуганное лицо. Ренесми не поняла, как ему удалось так бесшумно подкрасться к ней, однако она сразу же узнала его. Это брат-близнец Джейн. Девушка уже было открыла рот, чтобы начать умолять его освободить Джейкоба от тумана, предложив ему взамен все, что он только пожелает, как вдруг вспомнила о своей мучительнице. Вампирша обещала убить ее, если она вновь заговорит с ее братом. Но зачем тогда она прислала его вместо себя? Это очередное развлечение – лишить Джейкоба всех чувств? Ренесми не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что творилось в голове у этой стервы, но кажется, она добилась своего. Девушка едва сдерживала слезы, вот-вот грозившие вырваться наружу. Она бессильна помочь Джейкобу, бессильна спасти его и она не может ненавидеть за это никого больше, чем саму себя. Из-за нее он оказался здесь и все это происходит с ним - это только по ее вине.

– Не бойся, – ласково проговорил Алек, словно обращался не к интересующей его девушке, а к маленькому ребенку. Ренесми вся съежилась от страха, и ему не хотелось пугать ее еще больше. Если его догадки верны – она никогда не была с мужчиной, а он хочет чтобы она все ясно чувствовала и запомнила эту их встречу до конца своих дней. – Я тебя не обижу. Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, он будет свободен.

Алек с отвращением взглянул на оборотня, что в данный момент был порабощен его способностью. Если его убить сейчас он даже не заметит того, как быстро оборвется его жизнь. Его смерть будет безболезненной, а от того совершенно бессмысленной. Безоговорочная преданность оборотня девушке-гибриду губит его медленно, с каждым днем мучительно убивая его собственное «Я». Однако Джейн так этого и не поняла. Алек даже был несколько разочарован своей сестрой. Любовь, никогда не являясь для нее слабостью, потому что она всегда знала, кто и за что ее любит - Аро за ее дар, а брат за то, что они одной крови. Но кроме очевидной слабости, любовь так же может придавать смысл существованию. Алек знал об этом не понаслышке. Он и сам был влюблен. Когда-то очень-очень давно, когда и он и Джейн еще были людьми. Беатрисс была очень красивой, и она была желанна не только всеми юношами в округе, но так же и зрелыми мужчинами, которые уже давно обзавелись семьями. У нее были великолепные рыжие кудри, волнами спадающие ей на плечи, а взгляд синих как небо глаз прожигал насквозь. Алек, будучи наивным глупым мальчишкой, был готов на все ради нее. Но Беатрисс умерла и вместе с ней умерла его любовь. Многие годы вампир пытался найти это давно забытое чувство в смертных девушках, но они все были лишь тенью настоящей Беатрисс. Алек перевел взгляд на Ренесми. С самого первого дня, когда он только увидел ее в этой камере, он знал, что она не тень Беатрисс. Она это она. И теперь, когда Джейн нет рядом, ему никто больше не помешает. Эта девушка его и только его.


	5. Опасные игры

Опасная игра

Ренесми ощущала себя совершенно беспомощной и не могла винить в этом никого кроме себя. Всю свою жизнь девушка позволяла другим принимать за себя все важные решения, и теперь она должна расплачиваться за отсутствие смелости противостоять дорогим ее сердцу людям. Родители девушки всегда считали, что их дочь еще слишком юна и невинна, чтобы учиться сражаться за свою жизнь. Они уверяли ее в том, что ей никогда не придеться участвовать в битвах с другими вампирами и всячески ограждали ее от сурового окружающего мира. Того же мнения придерживался и Джейкоб. Он не хотел подвергать свою будущую жену опасности, и девушке не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как смириться с этим. Смириться с тем, что ее жизнь ей не принадлежит. Сперва, она принадлежала своим родителям, после чего право обладания должно было перейти к Джейкобу, о свадьбе с которым девушке не напоминала разве что лишь Розали, которая всегда была категорически против данного союза. Но даже когда это идеальное будущее было разрушено вмешательством Вольтури, жизнь Ренесми так и не вернулась к ней, оставшись в чьих-то других руках. Вчера она принадлежала Джейн, но сегодня увидев в подземелье Алек, девушка стала сильно сомневаться в том, что Джейн все еще ее хозяйка. Вампир только подтвердил подозрения Ренесми, когда они, оставив лишенного всех чувств Джейкоба, отправились вдвоем в комнату для допросов.

Ренесми шла по темному коридору медленно, едва передвигая ноги, словно старалась тем самым отсрочить неизбежное – остаться с Алеком наедине в комнате, где их не услышат ни одна живая душа. Что этому смертельно-опасному вампиру может быть нужно от нее? И почему Джейн, запретившая ей общение со своим братом, позволила ему сегодня придти в подземелье. Это очередная игра? Ренесми не спеша вошла в крохотную комнатку, с недавних пор ставшую ее личным адом на земле. Все в ней было, как и прежде: стол, один стул, те же стены и слабое освещение. Изменился лишь владелец ее жизни. Девушка не проронив ни слова, подошла к столу, слегка опираясь на него одними кончиками своих пальцев. Услышав, что вампир подходит ближе, она резко развернулась к нему лицом, с облегчением заметив, что Алек по-прежнему стоит достаточно далеко от нее. Возможно, если она не станет разговаривать с ним, он быстро потеряет интерес и отведет ее обратно в камеру, обратно к Джейкобу.

– Я так рад нашей новой встречи, – приветливо начал Алек. Вампир знал, что сестра приводила девчонку именно сюда, когда не желала, чтобы оборотень слышал их. Пару раз он даже следил за ними. Во время допроса Джейн постоянно спрашивала Ренесми о волках, после чего так и не дождавшись ответа, заставляла девушку кричать от боли, наслаждаясь ее мучениями. Алек не собирался заставлять Ренесми кричать от боли, но некоторая приватность им все же не помешает. Лишенный чувств оборотень не был помехой, но его вонь была просто не выносимой. Конечно, Алек мог перестать дышать, но тогда это бы лишило его величайшего удовольствия - чувствовать сладкий запах крови своей красавицы.

– Моя сестра была вынуждена покинуть замок сегодня утром. Она просила меня присмотреть за тобой, – продолжил Алек, стараясь привлечь к себе внимание Ренесми. Очевидно, что девушка по какой-то пока не понятной ему причине пыталась игнорировать его. Это было странно, ведь в прошлый раз она вела себя совершенно иначе. Ренесми побывала со своими мыслями в его голове, и Алек не мог не признать, тот факт, что ее бестолковая способность оказалась воистину удивительной. Он видел ее мысли, чувствовал все тоже, что и она. Последние две недели Алек ничего не желал сильнее, чем вновь испытать это ощущение. И у него не было никаких сомнений в том, что сегодня он его испытает. – Не хочешь со мной разговаривать?

Девушка ничего не ответила, отведя свой взгляд в сторону.

– Ты знаешь, Ренесми. – Алек намеренно назвал девушку по имени. – Я знаком с твоим отцом. Эдвард приходил к нам незадолго до твоего рождения и просил владык Вольтури лишить его жизни. Смешно, не правда ли? Вампир, мечтающий о смерти – это так же ненормально, как смертному пожелать лишения жизненно необходимой конечности. Очевидно, причина тому заключается в странном питании вашей семьи. Я бы тоже пожелал смерти, если бы мне всю вечность предстояло питаться животной падалью.

Из горла Ренесми вырвалось недовольное ворчание. Алек словно не обращая на это внимания, продолжил:

– Мне искренне жаль тебя за то, что ты родилась в семье таких жалких представителей нашего вида. Они ведь и тебя приучили к своей диете, не так ли? А их дружба с оборотнями переходит все возможные границы. Чем они расплачиваются за их помощь. Тобой? Судя по тому, как на тебя смотрит волк – да.

– Не смей никогда так говорить о моей семье, – смертельно тихо прошипела Ренесми. Никто не имел права так говорить о ее семье, тем более Вольтури. Ее семья никогда ни к чему не принуждала ее и уж тем более не продавала. Джейк запечатлелся на ней, так было предначертано судьбой, если бы этого не случилось, ее семья никогда бы не стала заставлять ее выйти за него замуж, только для того чтобы иметь поддержку стаи Сема. Ее семья здесь совершенно не причем. Алек самодовольно улыбнулся. Эта усмешка стала для Ренесми последней каплей. Девушка приглушенно зарычала, сжав руки в кулаки. Дальше все произошло слишком быстро, чтобы Ренесми могла прежде подумать о своих действиях. Полностью отдаваясь на волю инстинктам, она напала на вампира, опрокинув его на спину. Алеку хватило всего лишь несколько секунд, чтобы осознать что происходит. Оказалось, он сильно недооценивал гибрида, думая, что она слишком ослаблена пытками Джейн. Но видимо гнев придал ей сил. Девушка, словно дикая кошка, вцепилась ему в лицо, стараясь поцарапать его своими ногтями. Ответная реакция вампира не заставила себя ждать. Уже через мгновение Алек сумел взять ситуацию под свой контроль, поймав хрупкие запястья Ренесми в ловушку. Девушка зарычала, обнажая белоснежные зубы, которые вряд ли могли причинить ощутимый вред вампиру.

– О, так значит, ты все же умеешь говорить, – с издевкой проговорил Алек, не предпринимая попыток выбраться из под внезапно навалившегося на него дампира. В его фантазиях этого не было, и все же он не мог быть более доволен, ощущая на себе слабый вес ее хрупкого тела, которое даже через одежду казалось ему необычайно горячим. – Если ты хотела быть сверху, могла бы просто попросить, а не устраивать это представление.

Глаза Ренесми расширились в удивлении, когда она поняла весь смысл сказанных Алеком слов. К ее лицу тут же прихлынула кровь, окрасив щеки в пунцовый оттенок, предательски выдающий ее смущение. Ренесми никогда прежде не бывала в подобной ситуации, и ей стало по-настоящему страшно. Вампир играет с ней, и эта игра гораздо более опасная, чем игры, в которые они играли с Джейн. Ренесми попыталась слезть с него, но Алек как всегда опередил ее. Через мгновение девушка оказалась насильно усаженной на стол.

– Пусти меня! – прошипела она, пытаясь высвободить руки. Вампир отрицательно покачал головой. Девушка сосредоточилась на своей способности, показывая Алеку воспоминание о дне, когда Джейн приказала ей ни при каких обстоятельствах не разговаривать с ее братом.

– Джейн, – улыбнулся Алек, узнав виновницу молчания Ренесми. Однако его радость продлилась не долго, она сменилась болью. Ренесми было больно. Джейн представлялась в глазах девушки монстром и впервые в жизни Алек так же по иному взглянул на свою сестру. Это было странно, ведь Джейн никогда не использовала свой дар против него. Но после видения Ренесми у Алека осталось ощущение того, что он так, же был там и подвергался пыткам. В этот момент чувства Ренесми оказались сильнее, чем его собственные и всего на мгновение, но он ненавидел свою родную сестру. – Мне стоило бы догадаться, – с сочувствием произнес он, слегка коснувшись лица Ренесми рукой. Девушка вздрогнула на прикосновение, но не отвернулась.

– Послушай, Алек, – вслух произнесла Ренесми, немного успокоившись. Адреналин в ее крови придал ей сил для нападения, но теперь их кажется, уже совсем не осталось. С ее стороны была очень неразумно атаковать Алека, поддаваясь на его провокации. – Я не знаю, в какие игры вы с сестрой играете, но я точно знаю, что не хочу участвовать в них.

– Это не игра, – возразил Алек.

– Тогда что же это? – неуверенно спросила Ренесми.

– Ты голодна, – сказал Алек, ничуть не сомневаясь в правоте своих слов. Вампир достал из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака запечатанный пакет с донорской кровью и небрежно бросил его на стол. Было бы неправильно с его стороны придти к даме без угощения. Ренесми взглянула на пакет, невольно облизав пересохшие губы. Она не питалась кровью больше двух недель и рука Алека, все еще крепко удерживающая ее запястья, была единственной причиной, почему она до сих пор не набросилась на эту щедрую подачку. Девушка посмотрела вампиру в глаза, ожидая от него условий. Больше она не попадаться на его хитрость. Если вампир Вольтури что-то дает тебе, то он непременно ожидает получить что-то взамен. В то же время свободная рука Алека непринужденно легла ей на бедро, слегка поглаживая обнаженную кожу ног, которую не могло прикрыть короткое платье. Ренесми почувствовала приятный холод его руки и невольно вздрогнула. – Я тоже.

Алек не спускал голодных глаз с невинного личика Ренесми на котором отражалось лишь недоумение и легкий оттенок страха. Тонкий намек с его стороны, кажется, остался совершенно незамеченным юной красавицей, хотя ее тело, безусловно, отозвалось на его прикосновение. Сердце ускорило свой ритм, а к щекам вновь прихлынула кровь. Все это лишь в очередной раз подтверждало его теорию. Папа Эдвард не разрешал своей малышке ничего, что могло бы опорочить ее честь до свадьбы.

– Мне необходимо утолить его.

– Тогда почему бы тебе не вернуться наверх, – предложила Ренесми. – В свои роскошные апартаменты и не убить там кого-нибудь. Ведь вы Вольтури именно так поступаете, когда вас мучит жажда? Вам чуждо все человеческое – вы убиваете, не зная сострадания. Мучаете тех, кто заведомо слабее вас. Но, знаешь, не ты не твоя чудовищная сестрица не сможете заставить меня умолять вас о пощаде. Можешь уходить и забери с собой кровь. Я в ней не нуждаюсь.

– Не нуждаешься? – с усмешкой проговорил Алек. Ее слова звучали как вызов. Как чертовски привлекательный вызов. Он будет рад доказать ей, как сильно она заблуждается. Кровь дает вампиру остроту чувств, о которой человек может лишь мечтать. Возможно, его сестра и не смогла научить Ренесми хорошим манерам, но это еще не означает, что он так же безнадежен. – Тогда позволь мне доказать тебе обратное.

Алек резко притянул к себе девушку, с жадностью впиваясь зубами в ее нежную плоть. Первый укус пришелся на беззащитную шею. Ренесми вскрикнула от неожиданности, чувствуя, как острые, словно бритва клыки без труда пронзают ее кожу. В тот же момент хватка вампира ослабла, и руки Ренесми оказались свободны. Через несколько секунд Алек отстранился, но только для того чтобы проглотить подступивший к горлу яд. Не теряя времени, он сдернул ткань с одного плеча Ренесми, подготавливая место для нового укуса. Девушка отчаянно пыталась сопротивляться, однако уже в следующее мгновение она вновь теряла драгоценную кровь, против своей воли отдавая ее ненасытному хищнику. Ренесми становилась слабее с каждой потерянной каплей крови. В глазах потемнело, веки казались слишком тяжелыми, чтобы держать глаза открытыми. Девушка, позволила усталости овладеть собой, отдаваясь на волю терзающему ее монстру. Умереть в его руках, не так уж это и плохо, - бессвязно думалось ей, перед тем как она почувствовала солоноватый привкус крови на своем языке, мгновенно посылающий сигнал в мозг. Жажда. Основной инстинкт для вампира, противостоять которому не представляется возможным. Девушка заставила себя вновь открыть глаза.

– Понравилось? – довольно улыбаясь, спросил Алек. Его губы были окрашены в багровый цвет ее крови, его дыхание так же пахло ею. Ренесми облизала свои губы, на которых была ее собственная кровь. Алек нагнулся чуть ближе, так соприкасаясь лбами, они несколько секунд смотрели друг на друга. Ренесми инстинктивно потянулась к его губам, желая забрать с них остатки крови, но вовремя остановилась, понимая - то, что она делает неправильно.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – прошептала Ренесми, не находя в себе силы произнести свой вопрос вслух.

– Не волнуйся, я был очень осторожен, – ответил Алек, неторопливо распечатывая пакет с кровью. Голова девушки покоилась на его плече, и только это удерживало ее от свободного падения. Кажется, он все-таки немного перестарался. Пробудить ее от забвения смогла лишь только кровь. – Теперь ты нуждаешься в крови, моя красавица. Видишь, я был прав. Я всегда прав.

Не дожидаясь возражений от Ренесми, Алек поднес пакет с кровью к ее губам. Заставлять ее пить спасительную для нее жидкость не пришлось. Она была слишком голодна и слишком истощена, чтобы противостоять инстинкту утоления жажды. Алек лишь придерживал дрожащие руки Ренесми, пока она не смогла держать пакет с кровью самостоятельно.

– Вот и умница, – похвалил Алек, когда пустой пакет упал на пол.

– Зачем ты это сделал? – повторила свой вопрос Ренесми, чувствуя, как к ней возвращаются силы и голос. Алек был прав, кровь была ей необходима. Прежние раны, затягивающиеся не один день, зажили мгновенно, превращая ее кожу в нежный шелк. – Зачем ты меня поцеловал?

– Ну, мне же нужно было как-то пробудить свою спящую красавицу. Между прочим, ты могла бы быть более благодарной. Я все-таки спас тебе жизнь, – усмехнулся Алек. – Извини, что для этого мне пришлось подвергнуть ее опасности. Я просто хочу быть твоим героем.

– Ты не должен был этого делать. – Ренесми покачала головой, стараясь не смотреть на вампира. Мысли путались в ее голове. Она не была уверенна в том, что только что произошло. Алек укусил ее, потом поцеловал, и спас ее, от верной гибели дав ей кровь. Зачем ему все это? Она нравится ему? Нет. Она не может нравиться ему. Это исключено. Он Алек Вольтури и, тем не менее, когда он говорил о ее семье, он жалел ее. Ренесми растерянно посмотрела Алека. Его лицо было абсолютно непроницаемым. – Мы не можем… – прошептала Ренесми, словно боялась того, что кто-то услышит ее.

– Почему? – небрежно поинтересовался Алек, ненавидя себя за то, что он ведет себя с ней как ревнивый мальчишка. Он знал ответ. Пес. Этот проклятый пес, которого Джейн притащила в замок вместе с Ренесми. Неужели его чувства к ней и, правда, взаимны? Ты любишь его Ренесми – спешу расстроить тебя, моя Ренесми, мне плевать на твои чувства. Все, что было в ее жизни прежде более не важно. Если потребуется он возьмет ее силой, заставит ее покориться ему любой ценой. Ренесми Каллен ждет новая жизнь, и она начинается сегодня.

– Это не правильно, – уверенно ответила Ренесми. Она практически не помнила их поцелуй, однако вопреки всему ее тело страстно желало его повторения. Но Ренесми не могла позволить этим пока непонятным ей желаниям управлять собой. Они могут разрушить все. Алек не любит ее. Все это лишь игра. Она предназначена для Джейкоба. И самое главное Джейн убьет ее, когда узнает о случившемся в этой комнате. – Джейн не обрадуется, узнав, что ты меня целовал.

– Так значит, тебя волнует, что подумает Джейн? – более мягко спросил Алек.

– А тебя разве нет? – Ренесми нахмурилась, не понимая, как Алек может так говорить. Джейн его сестра, в конце концов, он должен прислушиваться к ее мнению, как она прислушивалась к мнению своих родителей. _Ты прислушивалась к ним и посмотри, что стало с тобой? Алек сам себе хозяин, а ты… _

– Меня волнует, что подумает Джейн, – ответил Алек. – Именно поэтому я здесь. Моя сестра обманула меня, а я не люблю быть обманутым. Она ведь солгала когда говорила о том, что ты несешь под сердцем выродков этого пса?

– Почему это так важно для тебя? – сердито прошипела Ренесми, обиженная его словами. Она еще слишком молода, чтобы думать о детях. К тому же Сем как вожак стаи вряд ли позволил бы Джейкобу экспериментировать на ней. Да и ее папа тоже был бы против.

– Отвечай на вопрос, – потребовал Алек, вплотную приблизившись к полукровке, грубо схватил ее за плечи. Он устал от игр. Пора внести ясность. Беатрисс была насильно выдана замуж своим отцом. Алек не мог спасти ее, но у него есть шанс спасти Ренесми от гнева Джейн, подарить ей ту жизнь, которую она заслуживает.

– Она солгала тебе, – невнятно пробормотала Ренесми, не зная, что от этих простых слов зависит вся ее дальнейшая жизнь. Алек едва заметно улыбнулся. Вампир разжал пальцы, освобождая Ренесми только для того, чтобы спустить ее со стола на пол.

– Идем, – Алек взял девушку за руку. Ренесми недоверчиво посмотрела на вампира. – Ты плохо пахнешь. Я отведу тебя к своему другу, она позаботится о тебе. Ее зовут Беатрисс, она вампир, но не бойся ее, она тебя не обидит. Она передо мной в неоплатном долгу. Тебе нужно подготовиться к церемонии. Аро не понравиться, если ты покажешься в тронном зале в таком виде, – пояснил Алек. Эти слова поселили в сердце Ренесми надежду, которая как ей казалось, уже давно погибла в стенах этого проклятого замка. Аро. Алек отведет ее к Аро. Это ее шанс. Ренесми старалась не обнадеживать себя прежде времени, но возможно Алек не такой уж и плохой, как ее всегда убеждала ее семья. Во всяком случае, он точно лучше Джейн.


	6. Жизнь Vs Смерть

**Жизнь Vs Смерть**

Поднявшись на лифте на два этажа вверх, Алек и Ренесми оказались в той части владений королевского клана, где располагались личные апартаменты низших вампиров клана Вольтури. В основном это были те вампиры, которых Аро отбирал на случай возможных сражений с другими бессмертными. Хорошо обученные воины, для которых не существовало иной жизни, кроме как в стенах этого подземного замка. Кровь Ренесми наполнившая своим ароматом затхлый воздух привлекла внимание некоторых из них, однако после того как был замечен ее сопровождающий, все сразу же спешно возвращались к своим делам. Никто из них бы не осмелился бросить вызов вампиру, которого все они так боялись и уважали. Алек держал Ренесми за руку и еще никогда прежде она не чувствовала себя так спокойно и безопасно как сейчас, как рядом с ним.

– Нам сюда, – сообщил Алек, когда они остановились рядом с открытой дверью одной из комнат. Ренесми из любопытства заглянула внутрь, очень надеясь, что там ее не ждет сюрприз в виде разгневанной Джейн, которая непременно убьет ее прямо на этом самом месте. Однако вместо сестры Алека, перед Ренесми сразу же возникла другая молодая девушка – вампир в невзрачном закрытом сером платье, напоминающем собой униформу.

– Не ждала тебя так быстро, – извиняющимся тоном, проговорила девушка, обращаясь к Алеку.

– Я знаю, – небрежно ответил Алек. Он обнял Ренесми за талию, подталкивая ее в комнату. Девушка-вампир покорно пропустила их внутрь своего скромного жилища. Не успела Ренесми толком оглядеться по сторонам, как Алек резко повернул ее лицом к хозяйке комнаты. – Это Беатрисс, – сказал он. – Она позаботится о тебе.

– Приятно познакомится, Беатрисс, – поздоровалась Ренесми, стараясь быть вежливой.

– Можешь идти, дальше я справлюсь сама, – сказала Беатрисс, по-прежнему замечая только Алека. Ренесми слегка нахмурилась, не понимая, что происходит. Алек наклонился к ней и прошептал ей на ухо, чтобы она ни о чем не волновалась и выполняла все, о чем ее попросят. После этого он быстро поцеловал ее в щеку и удалился из комнаты, оставляя ее наедине с Беатрисс. Как только Алек ушел, Ренесми сразу же почувствовала потерю того чувства безопасности, которое он дарил ей, пока находился рядом с ней.

– Так вот ты значит какая - Ренесми Каллен. – После того как Алек покинул ее комнату, Беатрисс не боясь показаться ревнивой, стала с интересом разглядывать девушку, которую ей привел ее возлюбленный. За всю свою долгую жизнь она впервые видела дампира так близко. Гибрид человека и вампира оказался в равной степени похож на тех и на других. Бессмертная, зачастую холодная красота вампира в ней приобрела свою неповторимую жизнь, сделав ее по-настоящему прекрасной представительницей слабого пола. Нет ничего удивительного в том, что она привлекла внимание Алека. Сердце Ренесми билось в бешеном ритме, выдавая ее страх и вызывая у вампирши неподдельную зависть. Когда-то и она была такой же живой и красивой. Но она стала вампиром и умерла для всего мира, умерла Алека. – А Алек совсем не изменился. По-прежнему любит рыжих.

– Почему ты говоришь, так, будто хорошо знаешь его? – осторожно поинтересовалась Ренесми. Алек сказал ей, что отведет ее к своему другу, но тогда она не придала особого значения его словам. Возможно, потому что не верила в то, что у Алека могут быть друзья, тем более такие как эта девушка. Она была определенно старше его, а ее светло-серые одеяния говорили о том, что ее место в клане было крайне малозначительным и, тем не менее, Алек назвал ее своим другом.

– Это долгая история, – грустно улыбнувшись, ответила вампирша. Не теряя времени Беатрисс достала из комода два больших полотенца и передала их Ренесми. Заперев входную дверь, она проводила доверенную ей девушку в свою ванную комнату. Там Ренесми ждала горячая ванна с множеством различных масел и гелей, приготовленных специально для нее. – Алек не любит, говорит о своем прошлом, – продолжила Беатрисс, – но я думаю, тебе будет полезно узнать о нем немного больше, чем известно остальным. Это поможет тебе выжить здесь. Мы выросли вместе.

– Вы выросли вместе? Ты и Алек? – удивилась Ренесми. Меньше всего на свете она ожидала услышать подобный ответ. Вампирша перед ней была куда как старше Алека и Джейн. Они однозначно не могли родиться в одно время. – Но почему ты…

– Почему я старше? – догадалась Беатрисс, предполагая, что девочка еще слишком юна и наивна, чтобы самой во всем разобраться. У такого человека, каким была Беатрисс, никогда не было выбора, становиться ли ей бессмертной или нет. – Я расскажу тебе, но только в том случае если ты поскорее разденешься. Твою одежду нужно срочно сжечь. Только после этого я постараюсь избавить тебя от этого мерзкого запаха мокрой псины.

Беатрисс отобрала у Ренесми полотенца, сложив их на полке возле ванной.

– Он вовсе не мерзкий, – фыркнула Ренесми, но все же подчинилась. Она отвернулась от вампирши и быстро сняла с себя испачканную в крови одежду. Переступив одной ногой в наполненную ванну, Ренесми почувствовала приятное жжение горячей воды, понимая, как сильно она соскучилась по всему этому. Дождавшись пока девушка окажется полностью в воде Беатрисс сразу же гребла ее одежду в черный полиэтиленовый пакет и велела ей в первую очередь вымыть волосы, так как в них сохранилось больше всего неприятного запаха. Спустя час водных процедур, Беатрисс, наконец, осталась довольна достигнутым результатом.

– Ну вот, теперь я чувствую только твой запах, – сказала вампирша, осторожно высушив волосы Ренесми при помощи фена. – Найдем тебе наряд побогаче, и никто и не заметит того, что ты вроде как наша пленница.

Ренесми усмехнулась. Она была их пленницей, но это не надолго. Как только она увидит Аро - аду, который творился в ее жизни последние две недели придет конец. Она перестанет быть заложницей и вернется домой к своим родным. А там только тетя Розали будет недовольна запахом ее волос, остальные уже давно привыкли к Джейкобу.

– Так что там про Алека. – Ренесми вдруг вспомнила, что вампирша хотела поделиться с ней своей историей. Ренесми не знала можно ли ей верить, но она всегда любила слушать истории из прошлого. В ее семье самым старейшим вампиром был Карлайл, его истории были самыми интересными. Вольтури очень древний клан, так что возможно ей повезет и Алек окажется старше ее дедушки. – Ты хотела мне рассказать, помнишь?

Беатрисс глубоко вздохнула. Девушка знала, что однажды настанет тот день, когда она по-настоящему будет сожалеть о потери Алека, и все же когда он наступил, она оказалась морально не готовой к этому событию. Ревность сжигала ее каждый раз, когда Алек приводил в замок ее живую копию. Каждый раз было одно и то же, голубые глаза, рыжие волосы. Но девушки умирали, и для Беатрисс вновь начиналась спокойная пора. Алек любил сестру, и по-своему заботился о ней, так было всегда, до тех пор, пока две недели назад Алек не пришел к ней и не рассказал ей о Ренесми Каллен. Он никогда не приходил просто так, предпочитая одиночество и общество своей сестры. Беатрисс не знала, как ей следует реагировать на его новое увлечение, а потому она заранее согласилась помогать ему во всем, что касается пленницы Джейн.

– Я родилась в Англии в одна тысяча четыреста восьмидесятом году, – начала Беатрисс. – Моя мама умерла при родах, когда на свет появился мой младший брат. Ее сердце не выдержало и остановилось, в тот момент, когда Джон издал свой первый крик. Мне тогда было всего восемь. Мы с братом остались на попечении нашего отца. Он был священником, уважаемым человеком в наше время. В нашей скромной деревни от его мнения зависело очень многое. Люди боялись всего сверх естественного, того что можно было причислить к черной магии и уважали веру в Бога, считая его своим истинным спасителем. Мать Алека в тот год потеряла ребенка и стала кормилицей моего брата. Алек любил приходить вместе с ней. Мы стали друзьями. Поначалу папа был рад нашей дружбе. Это продолжалось несколько лет, пока в деревне не стали появляться слухи о том, что Джейн ведьма.

– У нее был дар, – перебила девушку Ренесми. – Уже тогда?

– Да, – подтвердила Беатрисс. – Не такой сильный, как сейчас, конечно, но ее сила была с ней с рождения. В наше время это было большим грехом – быть связанным с потусторонними силами. Ее боялись животные, чувствуя в ней опасность, люди не желая пересекаться с ведьмой стали обходить ее стороной. Мой отец не мог допустить того, чтобы единственная дочь пастора общалась с братом ведьмы. Он запретил нам видеться, а когда я нарушила запрет, он сделал то, что считал правильным. Алек брат-близнец Джейн, толпу не пришлось долго убеждать. Все поверили моему отцу и стали относиться к Алеку так же как к Джейн. Отец, не спрашивая моего согласия, отдал меня замуж за своего старого знакомого, который к тому времени уже овдовел, и ему нужна была новая жена, помощница по хозяйству и он увез меня в свой город, находящийся далеко от нашей деревни.

Беатрисс резко остановилась, словно боялась продолжать свой рассказ, вызвавший у нее печальные воспоминания, которые не беспокоили ее уже много лет, и ей казалось, что они уже больше никогда не смогут причинить ей боль. Она ошибалась. Надеясь, что ее рассказ удовлетворит гибрида, Беатрисс принялась за платье, специально приготовленное для девушки. Оно было черным и очень открытым, хотя последнее вряд ли можно было отнести к его недостаткам. Ренесми оказалась более чем идеальной моделью, для того чтобы во всей красе продемонстрировать ее дизайнерские задумки. Шить одежду для вампиров Вольтури - вот какая вечность была, есть и будет у простой девушки из прошлого одного из самых опасных вампиров на планете.

– Но как, же вы встретились с Алеком потом? – заинтересованно спросила Ренесми, так и не дождавшись продолжения рассказа.

– Он нашел меня спустя девять лет, – продолжила Беатрисс. – Алек тогда уже был бессмертным, а я умирала от голода и нищеты на окраинах Лондона. После того как мой муж увез меня из деревни, я не долго жила с ним в городе. Я сбежала. Но когда я вернулась домой, там уже никого не было. Все было сожжено. Не осталось ничего. – Только спустя много лет Беатрисс узнала истинную причину того пожара, унесшего жизнь ее отца и брата. Аро уничтожил следы устроенного им пира. Люди хотели уничтожить то, что принадлежит ему, и он отомстил им всем. Таким образом, таланты Джейн и Алека были спасены и отомщены. – Я была сильно удивлена, увидев Алека живым, со времени нашей последней встречи он практически не изменился. Он не повзрослел в отличие от меня. Но он по-прежнему любил меня и хотел спасти.

– Алек любил тебя? – Ренесми вдруг поняла причину странного поведения Беатрисс. Это была ревность. Она тоже любила, а возможно и все еще любит Алека, вот почему она замечала только его, когда они вдвоем появились у нее в комнате. Но если он любил ее, а она его, то почему она влачит такое жалкое существование в своей скромной комнатке среди прочих низших вампиров. Неужели и здесь не обошлось без вмешательства Джейн.

– Алек думал, что обратив меня, подарит нам обоим счастливую вечность, – горько произнесла Беатрисс. Больше всего на свете она желала сделать его счастливым, но как оказалось это не в ее силах. Она лишь может надеяться на то, что этот глупый дампир сможет дать ему то, что не смогла она. Если хорошо подумать, то это лишь на руку этой девчонке. Домой ее однозначно никто не отпустит, а Алек может спасти ее от голода и пыток своей дорогой сестрицы. – Но став вампиром, я оказалась ему больше не нужна. Нам обоим было холодно вдвоем. Алек любил живую Беатрисс, не меня. Ему нужна ты Ренесми, – голос Беатрисс стал еще более серьезным, чем прежде. – Но ты должна запомнить одно. Если ты попытаешься сбежать или причинишь ему боль, знай, найду и я убью тебя.

– Я… не собираюсь … – Ренесми прервал стук в дверь.

– Un istante! – отозвалась Беатрисс.

– За тобой уже пришли. Одевайся, – приказала Беатрисс, указывая Ренесми на дверь ванной и ее платье. Она не собиралась одевать ее подобно личной служанке. Такой чести удостаивались лишь жены правителей, когда она шила для них замысловатые наряды, одеть которые самостоятельно они были просто не в состоянии. Ренесми без лишних слов взяла свое платье и скрылась в ванной комнате. Беатрисс тем временем впустила в комнату нового гостя. Им был Фред – молодой вампир, недавно пришедший на службу к Вольтури. Он должен проводить Ренесми в тронный зал, для того чтобы девочка поприветствовала свою новую семью и попрощалась со своим прошлым.

– Я готова, – робко сказала Ренесми, вернувшись в комнату и обращая на себя внимание присутствующих. Ее платье было настолько узким и открытым, что девушка не знала, куда девать руки. Уж лучше бы она оставалась в полотенце, в нем ей было куда комфортнее и безопасней, - думала Ренесми, но не отважилась говорить об этом и без того рассерженной Беатрисс. Очевидно вампирша видит в ней соперницу и вряд ли Ренесми сможет найти какой-нибудь достойный аргумент, который убедит ее в обратном.

– Отличная работа, Беатрисс, – первым заговорил вампир, внимательно оглядев Ренесми с ног до головы. Ему предстояло сопровождать девушку - дампира в зал, где ее ждет небольшой сюрприз. Фред ненавидел Калленов и их друзей, а потому был рад узнать о том, что именно он будет тем, кто разобьет маленькое сердечко этого милого необычного создания по имени «Несси». – Она выглядит значительно лучше, – сухо добавил он.

– Спасибо, Фред, – поблагодарила его Беатрисс.

Когда Ренесми вошла в тронный зал Вольтури, первое что она увидела – это огромное количество вампиров: охрана, несколько красивых женщин-вампиров в темных одеяниях, которых она никогда прежде не встречала, правители и, конечно же, Алек. Ее личный герой и дополнительная проблема. Однако никто из присутствующих казалось, не заметил ее появления. Все взгляды были прикованы к двум вампирам, что стояли перед троном Аро. Ренесми присмотрелась к женщине и не смогла сдержать вздоха удивления. Невероятно, но это была Белла.

– Мама, – едва слышно прошептала Ренесми. На глазах тот час же заблестели слезы радости. – Мамочка! – Прикрыв рот рукой, чтобы окончательно не разрыдаться, Ренесми бросилась вперед, желая запрыгнуть в объятия матери и никогда больше не покидать их.

– Тише, милая, – голос Фреда раздался у Ренесми прямо над ухом. Вампир резко схватил девушку за руку, насильно возвращая ее обратно к себе. Пока она рядом с ним никто ее не увидит, никто даже не заметит ее присутствие. – Ты еще не видела самого интересного.

– Пусти меня, – зарычала Ренесми. Ей казалось, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы мама услышала ее и спасла от этих злобных вампиров, которые похитили ее и теперь силой удерживают в своем замке. – Мамочка!

– Теряешь время, милочка, – рассмеялся вампир. Он предполагал, что это будет весело, но не думал что настолько. – Алек сделал тебе подарок – возможность увидеть ее в последний раз. – Фред показал пальцем на Беллу, которая в это время о чем-то говорила с Аро. Ренесми проследила за его взглядом, пытаясь услышать, о чем они говорят. Аро выражал свои сожаления.

– К черту его сожаления. Не верь, ему мама. Он лжет. Они все лгут.

Ренесми попыталась передать ей свои мысли, но Белла даже не обернулась. Это не работало. Ничего не работало из-за этого вампира. Ренесми с ненавистью посмотрела на удерживающего ее Фреда. За что он так с ней. Она ему ничего плохого не сделала.

– За что? – слеза скатилась по щеке девушки.

– Месть. Ей меня обучили Вольтури и я им за это очень благодарен, – холодно произнес вампир. – Моя подруга погибла по вине твоей матери. Ее звали Бри, и ей было всего четырнадцать. Ее убила твоя семья, они объединились с оборотнями и убили ее. Они отняли у меня друга, теперь я отнимаю у них тебя. Никто из них тебя больше не увидит. А теперь закрой рот, – низко прошипел Фред, – и наслаждайся тем, что тебе позволено увидеть.

Ренесми повернулась в сторону, где ее мать уже прощалась с Аро. После чего Белла и Эммет просто прошли мимо Ренесми, не замечая ее присутствия и умоляющего взгляда обращенного к ним. Ренесми ничего не могла сделать, и в этот момент она вдруг осознала то, что так долго и упорно отрицала – она останется в Вольтерре навсегда.


End file.
